Whitney Gertge
Whitney Gertge is a 16 year old daughter of Tyche. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas . Biography Whitney Madison Gertge was born on December 29, 1998 to Grayson Gertge and Tyche. Grayson had always wanted to start his own business every since he was a child. Once he graduated college he began to work on his dream. At first everything he was trying failed and he wasn’t getting anywhere, and then he met Tyche. He fell in love with her instantly and she loved him in return. Suddenly, Grayson’s luck seemed to changed completely. Everything seemed to fall into place and soon he had a little potato chip company started. A while later, Whitney was born, making Grayson life all that much better. Soon after though, Tyche left, saying to Grayson that even though she may be gone, luck would always be with him and their daughter. Grayson continued working with his now successful company and caring for Whitney. Whitney was always felt very lucky, whenever something potentially dangerous happened to her, she never got seriously hurt. When Whitney was twelve, she was attacked by a few basilisks and, confused and not wanting to endanger her friends and family, she ran away, eventually killing them with a sword that she had realized had been hidden in the bracelet she had had since she was born. A couple monster-filled weeks later, Whitney meet John Ellis who was also being attacked by monsters. They decided to team up and defeat the monsters that came at them, while still moving around (to not endanger any innocent mortals). After a few more days, Whitney and John were exhausted so they stopped in a small town, hoping for a break from the monsters. They meet two girls named Aubree Magleby and Sienna Ginkgo. Sienna told Whitney and John that she was a nymph and was taking Aubree to a place called Camp Half-Blood where she would be safe from any monsters. Sienna promised that she could take Whitney and John to Camp too and would protect them all until she could get them there. Eventually, the four of them made it to Camp Half-Blood, where Whitney was claimed by Tyche, John by Nike and Aubree by Hecate. Whitney’s fatal flaw is that she is always loyal to her friends and those she loves, she would do anything for them, even die. She doesn’t ever want anything bad to ever happen to them. Early Life Whitney grew up very happily, with her loving father, munching on potato chips. When she was twelve, she was attacked by basilisks and decided to run away to keep her family and friends safe. Soon she met up with John Ellis and eventually Aubree Magleby and Sienna Ginkgo. The four eventually made it to Camp Half-Blood safely and John, Aubree, and her have been best friends ever since. Appearance Whitney has long light brown hair and brown eyes. She constantly has a bag of chips with her. She always wears the bracelet that her mother gave her when she was born. Alliances *John Ellis (BFF) *Aubree Magleby (BFF) *Sienna Ginkgo (Close Friend) Enemies *Monsters *Anyone who hurts her friends Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Whitney always has her sword/bracelet with her, Φορτυνε *Whitney is always very lucky *Whitney can bring very good luck and fortune to those she wants to *Whitney can occasionally see small bits of the past and possible future Gallery e483b19eab179bca15d9c64131cab6a7_kindlephoto-98435630.jpg 4473a7e96ee09e40209ebc45d421951c_kindlephoto-101934572.jpg e97982780b12ba0800c296acb15aa32a_kindlephoto-101972784.jpg 12e66078c74584dbbe4293acddc73d39_kindlephoto-102023653.jpg 12e66078c74584dbbe4293acddc73d39_kindlephoto-101994599.jpg 12e66078c74584dbbe4293acddc73d39_kindlephoto-102038453.jpg 12e66078c74584dbbe4293acddc73d39_kindlephoto-102058346.jpg 12e66078c74584dbbe4293acddc73d39_kindlephoto-102078324.jpg maxresdefault-1_kindlephoto-103074441.jpg 0477_kindlephoto-103036865.jpg 0217_kindlephoto-103005967.jpg 0-1_kindlephoto-102971242.jpg 0213_kindlephoto-102930129.jpg 0_kindlephoto-102899559.jpg 0199_kindlephoto-102847717.jpg a258f1ea0d1e9f41025a7b13a4382264_kindlephoto-102826381.jpg maxresdefault_kindlephoto-102796108.jpg tfios-cassjaytuck_kindlephoto-102776185.jpg threeedit_kindlephoto-102723482.jpg Category:Child of Tyche Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:JordynPallas Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Greek Category:Sixteen